


Story Time

by rationalbookworm



Series: Not A Love Story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rationalbookworm/pseuds/rationalbookworm
Summary: A small moment between cousins and a glimpse into the future.





	Story Time

Abby sat on the ground with her legs crossed. In front of her she carefully tried to balance the small stuffed lion on top of the model rocket ship she had found in her father’s study. Her brother was spread out on the carpet near her playing with the Legos that were scattered around. From what she could tell, he was in the middle of building an epic castle.

Quiet shuffling had her looking up toward her newly acquired cousin with a frown. She hadn’t really spent a lot of time with him yet, having just met him at her father’s funeral a little over a month ago. The blonde was silent as her folded himself into a seated position next to her. Without a word she went back to her toys. It was embarrassing. The first time they had met she had cried all over him. Sure, they had just buried her father and no one could blame her, but it still left her feeling off balance. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to act around him anymore.

“What’s that?”

Abby looked up at the blonde to find him eyeing the rocket with confusion. Her lips twitched into a smile as she held it out to him, “It’s a rocket. Muggles use to in order to travel to space.”

His eyes widen as he held the model delicately, “They can go to space?”

She nodded, “They’ve even been to the moon.”

“Wow,” he whispered. “But why were you making the lion ride it?”

“My dad,” she paused to swallow past the lump that had formed. “He used to make up stories for Riley and me. One of my favorites was about a magical talking lion named Rumbleroar who had a school for elite witches and wizards on Mars. He called the school Pigfarts.”

Draco gave her the best deadpanned expression any seven-year-old could, “Rumbleroar and Pigfarts?”

Abby giggled, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes at the memory of her father, “Yeah. A lot of his stories took inspiration from real life.”

“Right,” Draco drawled, making her giggle again. He may have sounded hesitant, but he still spent the rest of the evening making up imaginary adventures with Abby and Riley.

* * *

Flourish and Blotts hadn’t been this busy since Gilderoy Lockhart was popular. Only this time, instead of witches waiting in line to faun over the attractive wizard, hordes of tiny toddlers were darting in between the stacks while harassed looking parents tried to corral them into some semblance of order. Abby leaned against the railing of the balcony and watched the chaos with a small smile. She would never get over how popular her books had gotten since the first one had hit the shelves last year. It had started as just a way to relieve stress, writing out the stories her father had started.

“Abs?” Riley called from the stairs. “They’re ready for you.”

She smiled at her younger brother and made her way to where the little ones had finally gathered in the back of the store. A cushioned chair was placed in front of the rug they were sitting on and a large poster with the newest book’s cover was off to the side. Parents clapped as she was introduced as both author and illustrator. Her smile widened as she greeted the children and took her seat. She could just see Draco and a handful of their friends where they hovered near the back.

Clearing her throat, she lifted up the hard covered book so the kids could see the cover, “Goin’ Back to Pigfarts, by Abigail Ferguson.”


End file.
